


Bigger Problems

by gilbeilschmidt



Category: Help! (1965), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Based on the movie Help!, M/M, Paul is tiny and adorable, Small Paul, Smol Pol, and the art by macca-is-art on tumblr, light emotional hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbeilschmidt/pseuds/gilbeilschmidt
Summary: What happens when the shrinking serum doesn't wear off as quick as anticipated?Based off the movie Help! and the events within, and also the art done by macca-is-art on tumblr. They're an amazing artist.





	Bigger Problems

Paul awoke with a jolt, sitting up abruptly. He didn't feel right, at all, and that may be due to the fact that he had no recollection of what happened before he had passed out. All he knew was that he did just that, pass out - not something that happened often. All the memories from, let’s say, a few minutes prior had practically vanished and Paul had no idea why.

 

There was a gum wrapper wrapped tightly around him, which confused him even more, it was sticky and uncomfortable, but all he could wear at that moment.

 

The room he was in was dark so he gathered that it must have been night-time, and that he was not at home - really, he had no idea where we was, but it smelled awfully similar to the dingy hotel rooms they’d stayed at before. He felt  _ tiny.  _ And not in an emotional sense, a literal, psychical sense - he felt  _ literally  _ tiny. Like he had been injected with some serum that made him shrink and-

  
  


Everything suddenly clicked, everything suddenly made sense and- what the fuck?

 

He sighed heavily before attempting to stand up, although the surface he was on wasn't very stable, and seemed to be moving. He looked around. He could barely see, but from what he could see, he was on a bed. Miles and miles, or well, it seemed, of quilt filled his vision, two plump pillows sat up against the headboard. He was alone. 

 

He didn't like that. 

 

Where were the others? What if they'd forgotten about him because of how tiny he was? What if the cultists got them? Questions filled his mind and he felt a wave of panic wash over him, tears brimming in his eyes and breathing picking up -  _ what the fuck?  _

 

He looked around once more and spotted a light, and in the midst of all the panic he was feeling, he managed to trudge over to it. It was one of Ringo's rings, and no, not  _ the  _ ring, and it reflected the minimal light coming from outside (a streetlight, right outside the window) - where was Ringo, then? 

 

The tears building up escaped him suddenly, noiselessly hitting the quilt and disappearing as if absorbed  _ that quickly _ , although it seemed very likely, they were extremely small tears, after all. 

 

Everything was so  _ big.  _ It was all so scary. 

 

Soon, sobs were wracking his tiny, tiny body and he was curled up on the bed, by himself - they'd probably left him here, realised he was just a weight dragging him down. They abandoned him-

 

The door opened and the light turned on. 

 

"D'ya think Paul is still sleepin', lads?" That was John, his voice as smooth as ever, albeit louder than he would have liked. He flinched - everything was so much louder, but hearing John's voice made him feel so much better. He would risk going deaf to hear his John again.

 

Paul perked up immediately and sighed with relief - they’d come back, they hadn’t left him! - "Johnny," He yelled, trying desperately to get their attention, it didn't seem to work the first time, so he decided to do something more alerting. He walked wobbly to the ring that was still on the bed, before pushing it (it was considerably more heavy than usual, as he was tiny) off the bed. It clattered to the ground and the three normal-sized men looked over to see what had caused the noise.

 

John rushed over as soon as he heard it, knowing that it was Paul, because, really, who else could it have been? He sat down on the bed, next to the tiny Paul, which made him fall over as the whole bed moved as he sat - he took notice that he'd been crying. "Hiya, Paulie. How're you feelin'?" He asked sweetly, scooping Paul up into his hands. 

 

The younger sat on his palm and yawned. Crying was tiring, especially when you're a little bigger than a rubber - literally! - and Paul had done enough of that. He looked up at John with wide eyes, silently asking him to move him closer, and so, the older did. Paul cuddled up against John's chest and tried to say something, but all John could hear was a soft squeaking noise. 

 

He moved Paul a bit higher so he could hear what the other was saying. Paul's voice was extremely quiet but John could - barely - make out what he was saying, "I thought you'd left me," He buried his face against John's chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

 

John stroked Paul's hair soothingly, "Never, Paulie," He said softly, putting together that if Paul's was tiny, so were his eardrums, "Never in a million years. I love you so much."

 

"I love you too," Came the soft reply from Paul. 

 

"We should sleep." 

 

Paul merely nodded against his chest, wanting to stay close to John as long as he could.

 

“Glad you’re okay, Paulie,” Ringo said and smiled, before flopping down onto the other bed that was in the room. So much more was visible now that the light was on - there were two big beds, which indicated that they were in a hotel room, and the others looked exhausted.

 

Not that he himself wasn’t tired as hell. It had been a stressful day.

 

And he was tiny!

 

If that didn’t top off everything that had happened in the last few days, he had no idea what would -  _ he was fucking tiny. _

 

He found himself wondering how long this would last. Ahme had said that it would wear off quickly, but he’d been injected by  _ all of it,  _ and it didn’t seem to be wearing off anytime soon. He didn’t want to stay small. It was scary.

 

Everything else was so giant and that fact alone scared him - practically everything was a danger to him now! He could fall out of John’s hands and  _ die,  _ or get stepped on, or get- get eaten!

 

“Paulie? You okay?” John’s voice stopped his train of thought and he realised that he was laying on his chest, the other laying down on the bed.

 

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine, just,” Paul crawled up higher so he was laying just above his heart, listening to the soft  _ thump, thump, thump  _ of his heartbeat, “Don’t forget about me?”

 

“Never. I’ll never forget about you, now get some sleep!”

 

“Okay, okay, g’night.”

 

“Night, love you.”

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
